No More Sleep for You, Cranky!
No More Sleep for You, Cranky! is the thirteenth episode of sixteen season. Plot Brendam Docks is one of the most busiest place on Sodor, because it has cargo that comes to be unload and visitors that comes and goes, which causes trouble for Cranky the Crane. This is because he was forced to work everyday without breaks. The only compay were the seagulls that settles on his arms, which makes Cranky always cranky. One day, Salty arrived very late, and Cranky becomes very cross with him. Bill and Ben also pulls up and Cranky demands them to hurry up. The twins tells Cranky that he is no fun, which he retaliates. The twins then tells Cranky that he is very lonely and Salty compares this hypothesis to an old and lonely Grand Banks lighthouse keeper, which leads Cranky's dismay to a story. This makes Cranky very cranky, as he swung his arms around when he is holding load of pipes. Then he drops the pipes on the trucks instead of the flatbed as they roll into the shed, which collapses and topples on the ground, trapping everyone. Salty felt so shocked to see what Cranky has done, and the twins teases Cranky by saying that he will be in trouble. Sir Topham Hatt was in his office being measured for a new suit. When he heard the news, he left immediately for the docks, knowing that any mishap at the docks can cause confusion and delay. When The Fat Controller arrived at the docks, he tells Cranky off for making a terrible mess and also tells the engines that they would have to stay at the docks until Harvey clears up the mess next morning. Cranky starts groaning as Salty mutters those six fateful words: "That reminds me of a story!" All through the night, Salty tells sea stories, which annoys Cranky so much, but makes Bill and Ben delighted. Until next morning, Salty carries on telling tales, but Cranky couldn't take anymore when Harvey finally arrives. Cranky felt so pleased that he claims that he would never be rude again, and that he wouldn't have to listen to Salty's story anymore. After Harvey and the workmen has finished clearing the mess, Cranky worked hard all day. He carefully puts the loads on the flatbed and says "please" and "thank you". Thomas and Percy felt so amazed about this, and Thomas says this is new. Unfortunately, he speaks too soon, but Cranky couldn't help dropping more pipes on the tracks, blocking Percy. Thomas, Percy and Harvey laughed, but Cranky is just being cranky. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Salty *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *James (cameo) Big Mickey (cameo) The Tailor (cameo) The Dockyard Manager (cameo) Gordon (stock footage/deleted scene cameo) Stephen Hatt (stock footage cameo) Bridget Hatt (stock footage cameo) Refreshment Lady (stock footage cameo) Cyril the Fogman (stock footage cameo) The Storyteller (stock footage cameo) The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Category:Season 16 Category:Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Category:2013 Book Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:April 2012 Vhs Category:2012DVD Category:2012 DVd